People who work with the further development of technology dealing with highly specialized expertise (also referred to as “knowledge workers”), require various means of communication and are dependent on their interconnectivity. Conversely, they dislike being disrupted while they are under a cognitive load, for example during a concentration phase or while solving a difficult problem. In addition to electronic communications personal communications, such as a two-party conversation or a meeting with multiple participants, is still important. The level of disruption, which is still perceived as acceptable, can depend on the relationship between these employees and their respective visitors. In other words this means that a visitor who has social ties to the individual is not perceived as an unwelcome interruption, while the interruption by a stranger may be perceived as very disruptive or even as totally unacceptable.